1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to golf practice devices, and more particularly to a putting stroke practice device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The importance of proper putting in the game of golf has long been known, and just how important that phase of the game is will be appreciated upon consideration of the fact that approximately 50% of the strokes allowed on a par 72 regulation length 18 hole golf course, are used in putting alone. In addition to this large percentage of the strokes allowed, putting for most players is one of, if not the most, difficult golfing skills to master, and provides a constant challenge even to the most skillful players.
The basic problem in putting is that of perfecting a stroke that will direct the club head against the golf ball along a straight line coincident with the intended path of travel of the ball, while at the same time addressing the ball with the club head perpendicular to this straight line of approach to the ball by the club head. Though seemingly a simple requirement, this putting stroke must be precise and made within extremely narrow limits. The slightest deviation in the direction of travel of the club head in its approach to the ball or any deviation from the perpendicular position of the club head to the line of travel during the impact on the ball, will cause the ball to deviate from the desired path.
Most golfers are well aware of the fundamental precision required in putting and they attempt to achieve this by applying the various elements of form recommended by professionals in executing the stroke such as the proper club grip, the stance, the back swing, down swing and follow-through. However, since each golfer is different, he must learn exactly to what degree his grip, stance, and swing must be altered slightly in order to maintain a straight line of travel of the club head during all portions of the swing while keeping the face of the club head perpendicular or square to the intended path of the golf ball. It is extremely difficult for a golfer to ascertain exactly how close his actual stroke is to fulfilling these essential requirements of the proper putting stroke in that it is impossible for the human eye to detect the slight imperfections in the direction of travel of the golf club and the position of the head at the exact moment of impact.
For example, during the backswing, there is a natural tendency to roll the wrists and hands out clockwise. This opens the club face so that it does not remain square with the putting line. This tendency can be corrected by adjusting the positions of the hands on the shaft of the putter. However, the amount of adjustment and the exact proper position for the hands cannot be readily ascertained.
Many putting practice devices have been devised or suggested over the years and, in general, these prior art devices have achieved little or no commercial success for a variety of reasons, such as cost, complexity, difficulties in the set up and use thereof, and in some instances provided little or no benefit to a golfer who wanted to perfect his putting swing.
Some prior art devices include mechanisms that physically grip the head of the putter and restrainingly guide it through proper ball stroking squences. Such devices provide environments which are completely alien to a natural golf environment, and attempt to develop a proper and free putting swing by utilizing a controlled or otherwise restrictive swinging device.
Another prior art device includes a channel member of fixed width and having its length approximating that of the normal length of a putting swing. This particular prior art device provides inwardly extending flexible flaps within the channel which deflectingly engage the head of the putter in the event of a faulty swing. This device has several shortcomings; first, putting is done on an unnatural surface formed in the bottom of the channel member and a putter having a specific head length must be used; secondly, some clearance between the flaps and the opposite ends of the putter head must be provided so that a free and natural swing is possible, and that clearance eliminates the chance of detecting minor or relatively small swing imperfections; and thirdly, a faulty swing having an error of sufficient magnitude to cause the putter head to move into engagement with the flaps will be interrupted in that the head will be deflected or otherwise misaligned by engagement of the putter head with the flaps.
From the above and other prior art devices, one thing stands out as being common, in that they all provide some form of swing indicating, swing restricting, or swing error detecting mechanisms in the immediate area of the golf swing itself, with such mechanisms being inherently limited to the detection of relatively large errors in a golf swing. To the best of my knowledge, no prior art device additionally provides means for detection of improper putting swings in which the errors are of relatively small magnitude, in that they lack a device which facilitates visual comparison of the actual travel path of a struck ball with an intended travel path.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a new and improved putting stroke practice device which overcomes some of the drawbacks and shortcomings of the prior art.